Walking the Path
by Rainbows
Summary: Rewritten version of old fic


Walking The Path  
By Rainbows

_Disclaimer:_ With the exception of Neemon, Mega and Healer, I do not own any of these characters or concepts. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Warner Brothers and the Wachowski Brothers. I am not being paid for this and I am not intending to violate any copyright laws.

_Author's Notes:_ Some of you may remember my previous version of Walking the Path. A few weeks ago, a year and a half older and wiser, I looked at it and almost choked reading it. I couldn't believe how badly written it was. (Especially since when I wrote it I thought it was fantastic) This is a rewritten version where I have tried to incorporate story telling elements that I have since learnt. It is a work in progress, simply because Matrix fanfics are not my top priority (rather, physics homework is). Please review the story and pass along any constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!

**

Walking The Path

**

The sudden sound of a door slamming shut caused Trinity to look up from her work. Neo was standing there and as Trinity wiped her greasy hands on the baggy pants she wore, he spoke. "Morpheus wants us to go in."

Trinity glanced sharply at Neo. "What? It hasn't been five weeks since Vad-"

"I know, but the new potential? Morpheus thinks the agents are on to her." Muttering a swear word or two under her breath, Trinity stepped up from the repairs she had been making. With Neo following, she went to the core. The rest of the crewmembers were gathered among the ungainly, old fashioned but useable computing systems that cluttered the small area. Glancing over the others - Neo, Tank, Mega and Healer - Trinity's solemn eyes came to a rest on their trusted leader, Morpheus.

"Tank, start loading up the program. Healer, you stay with Tank. You will need to assist him when we bring her in." Morpheus gave the instructions in an authoritative voice.

"You're bringing her in already?" Trinity asked with surprise evident on her face. It was unlike their leader to wake a recruit up without making contact first. "Neo shall contact her first, Trinity, in much the same way you contacted Neo. Then we will ask her to meet. We must hurry and bring her in during the same visit. We are running out of time."

Time for what, Trinity wondered. Surely the Agents weren't that close. Even if they were did it matter that much? Matter enough to endanger themselves, to risk their own safety? What did Morpheus want this girl for anyway?

According to their research her defence, medical and technological skills weren't exceptional so it couldn't be any of those reasons.

"Is the program ready Tank?" After an affirmative response Morpheus continued. "Healer, start plugging Mega in. Trinity you can help Neo." 

Mega grinned. It would be her third time in the Matrix. Despite being unplugged for the better part of three months, she was still very much a newbie and was thus pleased that Morpheus had picked her for this. Tank shot her a glance that verged on being disapproving as if he didn't agree with Morpheus' decision to bring Mega along.

He didn't verbalise his thoughts though and kept tapping at the keyboards as Healer plugged Mega in, then Trinity and finally Morpheus. The four were downloaded into a dimly lit room. Mega wrinkled her nose at the smell of it - it reminded Mega of meat, several weeks old, that her 'mother' had put in the fridge to defrost before forgetting about it. Morpheus silenced the shrill ring of the telephone, a phone that had been disconnected by the telecommunications company many years ago. "We're in."

***

The walls were so white that they hurt a person's eyes. The tiled floor sparkled with cleanliness and on a large metal desk, the sole furniture in the room, folders were piled neatly. The room was free from clutter of any sort. Two men in lab coats stood with a tall woman who was dressed in a starched business suit. One of the men held a shiny needle. Together, the three of them approached the teenager who was huddled against the wall. Her eyes widened in terror as they came closer and closer and she pulled her black jacket tighter around her, as if that would save her. The man with the needle jutted it into her neck and as the drugs started to work, clouding the girl's mind, the second one opened a tiny silver pillbox. Out of this box he lifted a strange looking device. This was placed on her stomach and as the teenager tried to fight the mind numbing drugs she had been given, the device appeared to burst open as a living, squirming, oversized insect.

"We have you now, Ms. Clayton." The slightly metallic voice was the last thing the girl heard before darkness encompassed her completely.

***

Neemon awoke with a start. What had woken her? When had she fallen asleep anyway? There had been work that day as usual, the club tonight, where a man had spoken to her. What had he spoken of? She couldn't remember. Couldn't remember anything. The woman! The one with the earpiece. What had she done?

Dragged Neemon off.

Where to?

White.

A white place. No! It was dark. Too dark. So dark she couldn't think. Couldn't think at all. The darkness had swallowed her.

The thoughts jumped about and shaking her head, as if to get rid of these fragmented memories, Neemon stood. She would log on and do some more research. That would calm her and she might even accomplish something for once.

What's that? Over there?

A piece of paper.

What does it say? Who put it there? How did it get there? What was happening to her? 

_ What is real Neemon? Is the world you   
live in, work in and eat in real? Is   
the world of cyberspace real? Is the  
world of dreams real? If you want to   
know what real is, my dear friend,   
then meet us at the back door of   
Wizard's Takeaway. Go now. Do not   
let anyone see you. Not even the old   
homeless man who sleeps in the park  
two doors down from you.   
The Matrix has you, Neemon.  
Escape before it is too late._

The Matrix.

The elusive shadow that haunted her thoughts, day and night. A shadow she could see yet never catch hold of. The Matrix! The man! The man in black. He had spoken of The Matrix. What is The Matrix Neemon? The Matrix has you Neemon.

Neemon walked over to the counter. She would get her jacket then leave for the takeaway. Maybe she would find some answers. Maybe the memories from last night would return. Memories that seemed to be stolen. Memories that seemed to be deleted. Where was her jacket? It must be around somewhere. Not on the counter, not on the wooden desk. Not on top of all the junk that was piled up on her desk. She was wearing her jacket!

Why hadn't she taken it off?

Why was she still wearing it?

She left the block of apartments, taking care to keep to the darkest shadows of the street. Not even the homeless man in the park should see her, the note had said. How did they know about old Bill? Bill wouldn't care where she went or what she did anyway.

The street was unlit. Not even the moon in the sky was there to provide light. It was so dark, it was so cold. Neemon shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her, warding off the breeze that fluttered around her. It was the witching hour. Almost no one was around. A small group of very dressed up girls, drunk from their night out on town. A flea-bitten cat that rubbed its skinny body on her ankles before melting off into the darkness. That was all. She would be there in a few minutes. Just a few streets left. Keep to the shadows. Keep to the dark side of the street. Who's that? A man, a young man. He's going to see her! Quiet! Keep quiet! He's passed. He looked straight through her. As if she wasn't there. Here's the row of shops. Cafés and fast food places. A second hand bookshop. An op-shop. A second hand furniture store. All were silent. All were closed. Where's Wizard's? Over there. That garish neon sign.

' zard's eaway' it read. Why can't they ever replace broken bulbs? Need to get round the back. How? Through the path. The path's strewn with broken beer bottles and used needles. At the back of the takeaway Neemon waited in the near darkness, only broken by dim pools of orange light, caused by the overhead streetlights. It's so cold here. So lonely. No one is about at all now. Where are they? Why are they taking so long? The breeze had been replaced by a stronger wind that whipped the tops of the trees and caused a nearby metal gate, which hadn't been latched shut properly, to clang about. The winds blew away the clouds that had covered the moon, revealing a tall, slim figure.

He was dressed in black and almost melted into the darkness completely; had it not been for the added light from the moon, Neemon would not have seen him. "You! You're that man! From the club!" He did not say anything. "What happened? What did you do? Why can't I remember?" He merely watched her. As she started talking faster, more frantically, the wind increased in intensity.

"What's your name? What is this? What is the Matrix?" Nothing. Not a sound out of him at all. The wind resembled a howl, almost drowning the sound of Neemon's voice. "Tell me! What is this all?" Neemon's voice had reached a pitch that resembled a shriek. Her dark eyes jumped around the place and she was starting to pace. "Who are you?! Tell me what's going on!" The wind died down to a light breeze again. He stepped forward, his long coat fluttering behind him so that he resembled a bat, which had come out for this night's hunting. 

"We have been watching you Neemon."

She wrapped her arms around herself then asked, 'Who are you?" Out of the shadows stepped another man, this one with a muscular build, and a shorthaired woman. Both were cloaked in black.

"We have been watching you Neemon. We know what you want." He paused, his eyes seemed to evaluate her. "We can help you if you want us to."

"How can you help me? How can anyone help me? I am beyond help." She whispered.

"We can help you Neemon. Help you find the answers. Help you stop the questions." Again he paused and watched her. "Help you find The Matrix." 

He could help her! Help find the Matrix! Help find the answers! So many questions. So much she needed answering. How could he help her though? How does he know about the Matrix? Could he be trusted? How could he help? No one could help her. It was hopeless. Hopeless! Hopeless! Hopeless! No one could help! Where were the answers? She needed the answers!

"Let us help you," whispered the low voice.

"Come with us and let us help you." He stepped back into the shadows, the other man and woman following him. Neemon paused for the slightest moment before following them.

Thank you for reading this fic. Please review it below or send me an email at rainbowbright_au@hotmail.com, as any helpful comments are appreciated. :) 

PS: If anyone knows what genre this should be classified under, please tell me. Thanks. 


End file.
